1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to word processing, and more specifically, to spelling check and meaning verification in word processing.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
When writing a document with a computer, people often use word processing programs. During the writing of a document in a non-native language, people usually use the spelling check function in the word processing programs. If English is our native language, we need only the spelling check function; however, if English is not our native language, we need not only the spelling check function, but also the meaning verification function, while writing a document. The following cases may happen when we write documents:    1. The meaning of the word to be written needs to be confirmed.    2. Only fuzzy spelling or a part of the word to be written can be remembered.    3. Several words can be used to express one meaning, but we are not sure which one is the most appropriate.    4. Don't even know how to express an idea in English.    5. Don't know exactly the usage of a certain phrase.
Let's suppose the native language is Chinese. As to case 1, the problem can be solved by looking up in English-Chinese dictionaries. As to case 4, the problem can be solved by looking up in Chinese-English dictionaries. But as to case 2, no common dictionary can be referred to in order to solve the problem. Therefore an intelligent matching scheme is needed to list all the candidate words.